


sukidakara

by orphan_account



Series: txt drabbles [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Engagement, Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Study, Unbeta'd, just 1k of Soft i have no defense, love that is slow and sweet, too many semi-colons for literally just 1k, u should go to a dentist after reading this im serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He presses his face into Soobin’s shoulder and he smells slow, like syrup; like his lavender cold cream and sleep.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Series: txt drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999636
Comments: 25
Kudos: 96





	sukidakara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ttyungyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttyungyu/gifts).



> \- title from [sukidakara (because i like you)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6tBbmBmKweM) by umi, inspired by [you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gm75lsVj-qQ) by tennyson   
>  \- the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2CYxrruQksNXdS6hdUe6gr?si=slYSKZyERmCF_bQs1MbV3Q) for *in love noises*   
>  \- this is a birthday gift for drea!! i know that this is a little late but pls blame kay and juliet and their soogyu Hands agenda, i wish i was lying but it made me go [frog emoji]   
>  babe, u turned the ancient age of 22 and i couldn't be more proud to call you my friend. keep kicking ass, i love you i love you i love you ♡♡♡

It’s stupid how lucky Soobin is.

The cling-wrapped dish sits a little sad in the fridge, but Taehyun’s certainly tried. It looks mostly edible, and the little sticky note makes him smile: Wake me up when you get home! I wanna see if you can manage to eat this (o^▽^o)

He’s so so lucky.

The beeping of the microwave brings Taehyun out of their bedroom and into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and yawning unattractively. His sleep shirt slips off of his shoulder and he pouts, clutching the blanket he’d dragged behind him to his chest. He makes such a pretty little picture, eyes half-open trying to adjust to the light.

He presses his face into Soobin’s shoulder and he smells slow, like syrup; like his lavender cold cream and sleep.

“You didn’t have to wait up for me, Taehyunnie.”

“I know,” he mumbles and sits at the table, pulling his knees up under his chin. Every movement of his is like he’s underwater; still twined in the tail-end of his dream. “Wanted to, always want to.” He smiles, and Soobin notices his hair sticking up at the back of his head, like a little kid woken up from an afternoon nap. “I gotta see if you can swallow whatever mess I made out of the leftover kimchi.”

Taehyun doesn't have to cook, they both know this, but when Soobin’s classes drag late and he’s stuck emailing student after student, Taehyun makes something terrible. It’s a game they play that neither of them acknowledge, Soobin doesn’t have to stay up and it makes them both laugh. They’d learned early on that exhaustion makes them both unreasonable, they fight and blow things out of proportion. This, apparently, is the solution.

“It’s both of us versus the problem,” Taehyun always says in the morning. “We both forget when we’re sleepy.”

So Soobin lets him cook and he chokes down the meal and they figure it out later, together. 

Taehyun scoots his chair so that he’s sitting close and drops his head onto Soobin’s shoulder. He’s cocooned himself inside the blanket now, little socked feet poking out at the bottom. Soobin wants to pinch his cheeks.

Maybe he’ll write an awful poem into his vows. Lovely golden boy; summer sun sweet. He’s warm molasses slow and flushed cherry red and chestnut wood magic and he’s Soobin’s. The ring on his fourth finger glints under the kitchen light.

“That’s so sappy,” Kai had said when he’d read it. “Most people pick something normal like an embarrassing story or a cheesy promise. You really want _that_ to be the thing that Taehyun hears on his wedding day?”

He laces his hand with Taehyun’s and rubs his thumb across the band. Opal and silver and vine; it makes him smile at the memory. 

Taehyun is warm. He’s so so warm, like something glows in his chest — lights him up from the inside out.

It’s always been him.

They met when Soobin felt like he was on the cusp of something new. Straight out of university in his first proper internship and nervous as hell, Taehyun had been the boy at the next desk. He was quiet and stubborn, in a job he hated for a department he didn’t like. He’d stuck to it in a way that took a while for Soobin to understand, working while chasing a dream that kept slipping through his fingers. Taehyun had played his music for Soobin in the stairwell after shift, ties loosened and shoelaces undone.

Once Taehyun found work as a producer and Soobin found the courage to call him more than once a month, they fell into something smooth. It felt inevitable, the press of Taehyun against him, the way he made Soobin laugh. He kissed Taehyun for the first time against the kitchen counter in his officetel, couldn’t quite believe that he said yes. 

No relationship had ever come easy to Soobin like this; meet for tea during lunch, walks by the river in the evenings. Bicycles in the park, movie showings at dawn. They fought over big things like the future and little things like what to eat for dinner, but it all came back to him in the end. _I want you, I love you, let’s talk about it._ Slow and lovely and easy, it wasn’t hard to fit together like this.

Now they had an apartment halfway between the university where Soobin worked, and Taehyun and Yeonjun’s studio. They had a growing collection of plants on the windowsill that Taehyun complained about, but sang to when he thought Soobin wasn’t listening. Now they kissed sticky sweet, like they had all the time in the world.

“We don’t have to get married,” Taehyun had said to him one morning before coffee, absentmindedly. “But I kind of want to? Maybe someday hyung.”

Soobin agonized over that for weeks, dragged Beomgyu and Kai into every jewelry store he could find, until Yeonjun had sat him down and said, “It’s just for you, and it’s just him. He loves you, no matter what.”

And then it was an exhale. Easy, his mother’s ring melted to fit Taehyun’s finger and his smile, blinding starlight when Soobin had finally asked.

He’s so lucky.

He puts the dish into the sink and pulls Taehyun up out of his chair — kisses him for the first time that evening. He kisses the arches of his cheekbones and his closed eyelids and the space between his eyebrows. He tastes like kimchi and toothpaste and sleep.

“Kiss me again,” he whines, and so Soobin does. Taehyun’s lips are sticky with lip balm and he’s glowing, everything about him is golden bright. He’s beautiful and warm and slow and lovely. His skin is soft under Soobin’s hands and he smells like home.

So he takes Taehyun to bed and turns off the light and listens to him fall asleep on his chest. He thinks about his afternoon voice in the sunlight and his gasping laugh when he’s tipsy and the way he melts when he’s touched. 

His fiancé. Soon he can call him his husband. Boy of starlight and he’s Soobin’s.

He presses a kiss to his forehead, and Taehyun shifts sleepily. Presses his face into the curve of Soobin’s neck. Inhales slow.

“Sleep, hyung,” Taehyun says, and he does.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/miirrababy) [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/mirababy)


End file.
